Jake Shields vs. Carlos Condit
The fight was the final round of the Rumble on the Rock welterweight tournament. Carlos Condit had already fought and beaten Frank Trigg by armbar in the first round earlier that night. Jake Shields had already fought and beaten Yushin Okami in a war by decision earlier that night. Troy Mandaloniz was the referee for the fight. The Fight The first round began. They circled aggressively. Shields came for the takedown and got it. Condit retained full guard after a moment. Condit landed some good elbows from the bottom. Shields was trying to pass, he dodged an armbar attempt. Condit had apparently reopened a cut on Shields' head from the Okami fight with those elbows and the fight was paused. No, wait, this was a new cut. The doctors let it continue and the fight was restarted in the same position. Shields began landing some good shots from the top and trying to pass still. Condit briefly looked for an omoplata. Shields passed to half-guard. Condit was rolling however. Condit pushed it back to full guard. Condit landed more elbows from the bottom. Shields was cut again. Shields postured up. He went back down into full guard. Sheilds' forehead was split open wide. Shields postured up and landed more good shots. Condit was defending himself well though. Shields passed to side control. Damn, nasty cut visible now. Shields briefly looked for a guillotine. Shields landed some good elbows of his own. Condit retained full guard. Shields landed a good elbow to the body, posturing up repeatedly. Both guys were giving it their all with a lot of energy being expended. Condit was cut by his left eye a bit, from those side control elbows. Condit landed some big punches from the top. Condit landed a few more elbows from the bottom. Shields postured up and landed some more good shots. Shields passed to side control once more. Shields landed a nice elbow. Condit tried to land some knees from the bottom. Shields landed some more nice elbows. The first round ended. Shields was cut on the back of his head too, as his corner observed, along with his forehead in two places. The second round began. Condit landed an inside leg kick. Condit landed a flying knee grazing Shields and they clinched. Shields got the slam takedown into half-guard. Condit briefly tried a guillotine but let it go and retained full guard. Shields postured up and went back down into half-guard. Shields passed to full mount. Shields landed some pitterpatter shots in under. Condit was trying to buck him off. Condit rolled and Shields grabbed the armbar and he had it. Condit escaped immediately and they stood. Shields stumbled a bit up there, a little confused.. Shields's nose was bloodied up. Shields came for the takedown once more and got it into full guard. Shields passed to half-guard. Shields landed a few nice elbows and punches. Shields took.. Condit's back? Condit spun out of it and they stood into the clinch. They broke after a moment. Condit landed a body shot and Shields came for the takedown and Condit defended into the clinch but Shields got the takedown into side control. Shields took Condit's back once more. Shields was looking for the rear-naked choke, but Condit shook him off and got on top into half-guard. Condit stood however and Shields stayed laying down. Condit landed a leg kick and went down with a big shot into... half-guard it seemed. Shields swept on top into full guard. What a war. Condit briefly looked for a kimura and landed some more elbows from the bottom. Shields was cut AGAIN somewhere. The second round began. The third round began. They circled. Condit landed a good right and missed a high body kick. Shields came for the takedown and Condit sprawled and they circled. Condit landed a body kick. Condit landed a good right hand. Shields came for the takedown and Condit was defending. Shields got the trip takedown after a moment into side control. Condit rolled and Shields had north-south, landing a few good knees to the head before passing to side control. Shields landed another knee to the head. Condit tried a reverse triangle and Shields got out by going back to north-south and then side control. Shields landed some more knees to the body. Shields was back to north-south. Shields passed to half-guard for some reason and Condit was looking for a kimura. Shields escaped and had Condit's back. Condit tried to roll and ended up on top in full guard. Condit landed an elbow and stood and the referee stood Shields up. Condit landed a left. Shields came for the takedown and Condit was defending into the clinch. Shields kept coming though, but Condit tried to get the back. Shields ended up on top, landing body shots. Condit was looking for an omoplata briefly. Shields passed to side control. Shields was looking for mount, he took Condit's back again. Shields landed some shots from the top. Condit pushed it back to full guard after a moment. They didn't do much for the last forty seconds. The third round ended. Jake Shields had the win by decision.